This invention relates to fan motor control systems employing capacitors and particularly relates to such a circuit for controlling the speed of the fan motor.
Capacitor start-and-run and permanent capacitor motors are well known and the latter type are often used in appliances such as fans where it is a requirement to reverse the direction of rotation of the fan. This invention relates particularly to this type of motor.
Heretofore, speed control of permanent capacitor motors has been effected by means such as voltage varying devices e.g. transformers, resistive or electronic systems.